


Right, Partner?

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Violet's not exactly the Papyrus most people consider to be a "caring" person





	Right, Partner?

“hey, kiddo~” called Violet, stepping out into the alley behind the DPB resort, “heard ya were back here. c’mon, bro paid me 20g to come get’cha.”

A couple of female voices whispered and scattered away, and something set off his Judgement alarm. Hurrying down the alley, he spotted the kid, curled up behind some trashcans and shaking. They’d been scratched up, and robbed; the pocket of their pants that he knew held their wallet was ripped open and the little white kitten-patterned item was gone.

“shit.” He sighed, squatting down and blowing the lavender scented smoke toward them to calm the kid down, “talk to me, partner. what happened?”

“Vi?” Chara whimpered, uncovering their face and instantly relaxing when they saw who it was, “Oh stars, I c-came back here because I found a flyer. they h-had a pop-gun s-so it’d do more damage, it said. And when I got…got back here they…” The human child was beaten up, tired, and traumatized. Normally they’d be snarking about it, but getting mugged was no joke.

“geeze, and i thought i was ruthless about money.” Violet carefully picked the kid up and looked them over. “eh, you aren’t that hurt, but ya could use some time to build up your DT again. let’s get home.”

Chara nodded, clinging to his shirt as he took the shortcut back.

–

Grape was livid when he saw the state Chara was in. “BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU LET MY BEST FRIEND GET HURT! UGH! YOU’RE SO ANNOYING! WHO DO I HAVE TO DUST NOW?”

“easy, pop rocks, they’re fine. Just some scrapes, bruises, and mental stuff. ya already paid me; i’ll fix it,” Violet said, carrying the kid to the kitchen and running some warm water over a paper towel to start cleaning their cuts.

Pouting, Grape hopped up on the counter next to where Chara had been set down, “FINE. BUT I’M GONNA HUG THEM TILL YOU’RE DONE.” He pulled Chara close and huffed, but was genuinely upset that they’d been damaged.

Violet just shook his head and cleaned Chara’s scrapes while Grape talked to them. “HOW MUCH DAMAGE DID YOU DO?”

“I got one of them down to half health, and the other to a quarter.”

“SO CLOSE! UGH IT’S AWFUL TO LOSE AT THAT POINT. VIOLET DOES THAT TO ME ALL THE TIME. AND THEN I HAVE TO PAY HIM FOR A REMATCH!”

It was true, but the lanky brother chuckled as the two shorties babbled on. A few bandaids, and some cold to slow the bruises, later, Chara was patched up and Grape was ready to do something else.

Violet suggested as he gave Chara a pat on the head, “bro, why not go investigate the crime? i know it’s not technically your jurisdiction but…”

“THAT’S A BRILLIANT IDEA! GLAD I THOUGHT OF IT!” and out the door went the purple blur.

Chara looked up at him and asked softly, “Why’d you get rid of him so fast?”

“cause you need some tlc and he’d just tell us we’re gross, like always,” Violet replied, slipping his jacket off and bundling the child in it like a newborn. “c’mon, you think i’d let you go through a mugging and not comfort you? am i jerry now?”

They laughed softly and began to relax, “You’re so weird, but no…you’re a lot worse than Jerry.” There was his little snark master.

“heh, nice to see you’re doin’ alright, partner,” he mused as he picked them up again and teleported to his room. “you ready?”

“Mmhm.” They wriggled out of their wrappings and huffed, “just don’t take too long, please? Last time I was almost asleep with how much you stalled.”

“oh, little mx picky pants,” he smirked, “maybe i should just make you pay for it.”

“Noooo,” they pouted, just like Grape had earlier.

“fine, fine.” the skeleton brushed it off and pulled them in closer, “now stand still so we don’t get you stuck.”

Giving a small sigh, they did as told, and Violet carefully tucked their hair back before guiding their head into his mouth.

Eh, not the best taste in the world, but he didn’t mind. It was just part of this odd little ritual they did, and the kid made it worth his while. Not in money, maybe, as much as he’d like that, but they definitely helped spruce up his schemes, and that was fair enough. Partners in crime, in all senses.

With gravity and the smooth, slick nature of magic flesh, it didn’t take more than four or five gulps to get Chara down, and they curled up easily in the cup of his pelvis. It was like instant relief for them, he could feel their back and arms loosen up in seconds. “and there you go. best seat in the house.”

They didn’t answer for quiet a while, long enough that he figured they’d just decided to ignore him, but then their voice came, soft as snow, “Thanks, Vi.”

He knew that tone. They were still shaken and fighting back tears; this was the post-nightmare tone. “y’know you don’t have to thank me, partner. it’s just fair business, right? you help me, i help you.”

“I know but…” they nuzzled into the soft purple gel around them, “can…can we not have walls up right now? I need….I n-need something else.”

He looked them over, discolored socket analyzing their face for a minute through the clear membrane, then sighed, “Yeah. okay.” Giving a deep sigh, Violet lay back, flat against the bed, “just don’t tell the little tyrant.”

“I won’t. I don’t wanna make him jealous,” They curled in tighter, and Violet started rubbing at their back slowly, “I’m just….scared.”

“i know, partner, i was, too.” He stared at the ceiling, not trusting himself to keep his composure if he saw them right now. “never thought i’d see anybody get the best of you, but…you lived. no more resets, right?”

“Right,” they were shaking slightly now, “b-but…if you hadn’t shown up-”

“I did, though,” he reminded them softly, “and now that I know that can happen, i’ll be there every time. that’s how we beat this loop, right?”

“Right,” Chara’s warm fingers pressed softly into the wall, “I…I can do this, right…..Dad?”

Violet laughed softly. Gosh it felt so strange and…special….when they called him that. “Yeah, babe. me’n you can con our way out of new home with all the gold in the treasury. now try t’rest. i’ll keep my socket out for bro coming back.”

Slowly, they drifted off into a light sleep, and Violet kept rubbing their back, just thinking. Thinking about them, and the resets, and how much he was going to make Bratty and Katty pay for hurting his little partner.


End file.
